


When I Look At You

by minhobbit



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kibum se hace su primer tatuaje en una escapada a un pueblito pequeño. Taemin le pregunta el significado, pero el mayor cree que no lo comprenderá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Look At You

Las luces de los hoteles, discotecas y casas cerca de la costa se iban atenuando mientras la delicada figura se alejaba de la urbanización. El sol caía dentro del mar, volviendo el cielo rosáceo en un colorido y romántico atardecer de filme.

La silueta de cabello negro y corto se detuvo junto a las piedras más grandes de la playa. El viento había empezado a soplar y le desordenaba el peinado y la camisa blanca y suelta que llevaba puesta. Se quitó los mocasines cuando sintió las olas bañándole los dedos de los pies, los tenía en la mano derecha y los dejó junto a una cubeta plástica olvidada.

Sentía la fina arena en la planta de los pies y cómo le hacía cosquillas.

Miró las danzantes olas marinas, deseando poder tener la misma gracia y agilidad que ellas tenían cuando el viento las arrastraba hacia la orilla. Una risa conocida detrás de él le indicó que su sueño le parecía irreverente y hasta infantil.

Como el de los niños pequeños cuando quieren volar sin alas.

Volteó tras de sí y vió, sobre una toalla de colores y con unas —innecesarias— gafas de sol en los ojos, a Key. El mayor se puso el par de accesorios oscuros en la cabeza y le sonrió deslumbrantemente al pelinegro.

—Hola, soñador.

Taemin suspiró teatralmente mientras se acercaba al pedazo de tela tendido en la arena.

Se sentó junto al rubio platinado y éste le hizo espacio, para estar más cómodos. Acto seguido, lo miró con reproche a través de su par de preciosos ojos rasgados. Parecía burlarse de él, pero a Lee le importó poco y nada.

—¿No vas a saludar a tu hyung favorito?—preguntó Key, haciendo un puchero.

Taemin levantó la mano y la movió de un lado a otro. Kibum rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Hola.—Dijo el menor, algo sonriente por haber logrado molestar un poco al rubio.—¿Dónde te habías metido? No te vi en la habitación del hotel en la tarde. ¿Saliste solo?

Key negó con la cabeza y recargó su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejando su peso en sus escuálidos, pero sorprendentemente fuertes brazos pálidos. Miró a Taemin con diversión y se acercó un poco más a él. El menor estuvo a punto de chistar sobre su espacio personal, pero no lo hizo.

—Si te cuento un secreto, ¿lo guardas?—Taemin asintió, cauteloso.—¿No se lo dirás a nadie, nadie?

El maknae levantó la mano derecha y se puso la izquierda sobre el corazón.

—Lo juro.—Bajó ambas manos mientras veía al mayor, instándole que continuara.—A nadie, nadie.

Kibum miró alrededor, asegurándose que no hubiera alguien que pudiera escuchar su privada conversación. Cuando se aseguró, recogió las piernas y rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando recostado boca abajo en la toalla multicolor. Taemin alzó la ceja.

—Levántame la camisa.—Pidió.

Taemin abrió los ojos y se rió. Pensó en lo ocurrente que era su hyung.

—No seas atrevido, Kibum. Aún no me has invitado a cenar.—Dijo, bromista.

El rapero volteó a verlo, aguzando la mirada e informándole que no era gracioso.

—Bueno, ya. Ahí voy.

Con la zurda, levantó la espalda de la camisa azul cielo de Key y... _voilà._

Había un tatuaje.

Un tatuaje recién hecho. Con pura tinta negra. Un tatuaje en la blanca e inmaculada piel de Kim Kibum.

Taemin sintió que iba a desmayarse. Se alejó del mayor y se volvió a sentar, lo miró con ojos asustados y sorprendidos.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Kibum.—¿No te gusta?

Lo último que notó Taemin fue lo que decía o de qué se trataba el tatuaje. Simplemente sintió ganas de darle un enorme golpe en la cara a Kibum.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía que no podían hacerse tatuajes sin el previo consentimiento del manager, quien a su vez pedía permiso a la compañía. Era una estupidez ir y hacerse uno sólo porque sí.

El diseño consistía en dos frases cruzadas y curveadas, con unos pocas líneas decorativas a los costados, rodeando la inscripción.

**_There's no guarantee_ **

**_that this life is easy._ **

Taemin miró al mayor y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué te lo hiciste?—Preguntó, más calmado y sin querer iniciar una discusión con el mayor de los dos.— Quiero decir, ¿qué significa para ti?

Kibum giró sobre sí mismo y volvió a recargarse en sus brazos. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y le sonrió ampliamente al pelinegro. Estaba burlándose.

—No hay ningún significado, Taemin.—Miró hacia el mar, observando las olas que se movían de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo y sin preocupaciones ni horarios.— Es simplemente un tatuaje. No debe tener un significado.

El menor se rió y Kibum lo miró, sorprendido. Era extraño sacarle una risa a Taemin fuera de cámara. ¿Se estaría burlando de él?

—¿De qué te ríes, niño?—Gruñó, viéndolo fijo y cruzándose de brazos.

Lee lo miró y volvió a reírse.

—Me río de la forma tan estúpida en la que quieres hacernos creer que eres una persona fría.

Sus palabras dejaron helado a Kibum y, en cierta forma, lo hicieron sonrojarse y avergonzarse. Frunció el ceño, en un intento de mantener su postura pero, al parecer, Taemin ya lo había descubierto.

—No sé de qué hablas, Lee.—Fingió y volvió su vista de nuevo al mar. Estaba molesto y ofuscado por tener que darle explicaciones al maknae.

En la mente de Kim Kibum sólo había lugar para una cosa: ser el mejor. Y éso significaba aparecer como una persona calculadora, fría y sin muchas cosas tiernas que demostrar, éso haría.

Desde que era un adolescente, cuando descubrió que le apasionaba el hecho de poder ser un idol, Kibum había practicado arduamente. Con clases de canto y baile, hasta etiqueta y modales. Llegó a ensayar durante dos días enteros para tener una buena rutina de la canción que presentaría en su audición para entrar a SMENT. Después de haber conseguido entrar —en su tercer intento consecutivo—, descubrió que habría trainees que lo habían conseguido al primer intento.

Otros había sido escogidos por audición en video o simplemente los llamaron en la calle y les ofrecieron el casting.

Al principio, a él no le había importado el ser escogido en la tercera oportunidad. Pero, al pasar el tiempo y convivir con todo tipo de chicos dentro de SM, se dió cuenta que no le parecía justo, que no era fácil matarse en prácticas y ensayos sólo para tener la oportunidad de debutar, como para que un niño cualquiera, en una sola toma, entrara y tuviera más chance de ser un idol.

Éso era lo que significaba ése tatuaje.

El duro y nefasto trabajo por el cual pasó para convertirse en el idol que hoy conocían: Key.

Las horas destinadas a aprenderse una canción nueva y los dolores físicos —y mentales— que sufría con cada coreografía que tenían. El que, incluso siendo idols populares, tuvieran que luchar entre sí por los premios, la fama, el dinero, el estatus. Era una mierda.

Por éso fue, en un pueblo desconocido, a buscar un centro de tatuajes. No tenía ni una idea de cómo iba a hacerse uno sin que alguien le reconociera, pero lo logró. Y después de casi dos horas y mucha tinta negra, tenía un tatuaje en la parte derecha de la cadera.

Pero, no esperaba que Taemin lo comprendiera.

—Kibum.—Lo llamó el menor.—Sabes que tengo razón.—Le tomó la muñeca y lo jaló hacia él.— Tu tatuaje tiene significado.  Uno muy especial.

Los ojos pequeños y oscuros del pelinegro miraban con mucha franqueza a los felinos y siempre vivaces de Key. Le estaba leyendo el alma o una porquería cursi de ésas que dicen en los libros románticos.

El rubio sentía la boca seca. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Taemin en un psíquico? ¿Fue durante el We Got Married o antes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que no compartía una plática seria con su maknae? ¿Cuándo fue que Taemin se volvió tan analítico? ¿Cuándo dejó de ser lindo para volverse atractivo?

—Taemin.—Susurró, divagando.— Es algo que no entenderías. Es complejo.

Lee sonrió tiernamente y Key reprimió un suspiro. Era guapísimo y jamás lo había notado.

—Entonces explícame, hyung.—Sus orbes no querían despegar la mirada de los ajenos. Estaba causándole escalofríos al mayor.— Quiero saber, ¿por qué manchaste tu preciosa piel con una impura cantidad de tinta negra? Tiene que haber sido por una razón muy importante.

Kibum sonrió ante el halago del pelinegro.

—Eres muy ocurrente, niño.—Dijo, con la cabeza llena de angustia al no poder ser sincero con él.— Tal vez algún día entiendas el significado de mi tatuaje.

Taemin suspiró, harto.

—Tal vez algún día entiendas que quiero entenderte a ti, no a tu tatuaje.

Dicho lo anterior, se levantó de la toalla, se despidió con una murmuración del mayor y caminó —prácticamente corrió— hacia el hotel en el que los cinco se hospedaban.

A pesar de haber pasado varios minutos desde su partida, Kibum aún sentía la resonancia de sus palabras en la cabeza.

¿Qué quería decir con éso?

 

 

 

Kibum soñaba.

Estaba en una pradera pintoresca, vibrante en colores y con mucha energía alrededor. Creía estar solo. Corría entre las flores mientras se sentía tan libre como una mota de polen en el aire.

También se sentía muy cursi para su propio gusto.

En su realidad alternativa, el lugar en el que estaba era tan hermoso que él pensaba que no necesitaba nada más que a él mismo. Corrió, danzó, canturreó e hizo todo lo que quería. Pero aún así, estaba solo.

Su única compañía era el sol brillante, las nubes esponjosas y el zumbido de algún abejorro perdido que andaba de flor en flor.

Se sintió dividido entre dos emociones opuestas: regocijo y soledad.

Eventualmente, se cansó de estar así. El problema era cómo iba a poder despertar si ya se había aburrido de su propio sueño. ¿Era posible controlar éso?

—Estúpida lógica.—Dijo mientras se sentaba en el pasto.— Ahora ni siquiera sé cómo salir de mi propio y solitario sueño.

Comenzó a extrañar a todas las personas cercanas a él. Jonghyun, Minho, Onew, Taemin. Hasta a su encimoso y —a veces— grosero manager actual. También a las cordi noonas, a WooHyun. Echó de menos a sus lindos Comme Des y Garcons. A Nicole, a Mir, a Min, a Jia, a sus sumbaes de la compañía. Incluso a los chicos a los cuales creía que "odiaba" por haber conseguido debutar tras poco tiempo de ser trainees.

Volvió a extrañar a Taemin.

—Mocoso estúpido.—Gimoteó.—  Te estoy extrañando en una estúpida fantasía de mi propia cabeza. ¡Qué situación tan jodida!

De alguna forma, empezó a llorar y terminó bajo la sombra de un manzano que había aparecido ahí como por arte de magia.

 

 

 

 

La luz del sol entró por la ventana de la habitación, se filtró entre las cortinas y le golpeó la blanquísima cara con fuerza.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente y se sentó. Miró a ambos lados, aliviado de encontrarse en la realidad y no en sus sueños estúpidos y solitarios.

—¿Ya despertaste?

La voz de Taemin venía de su lado izquierdo. O sea, de su propia cama.

Volteó, lentamente y con cuidado, sólo para encontrar al menor sentado junto a él. Cabe destacar que "sentado" no es la posición correcta. El maknae se encontraba acostado, con la cabeza recargada en la misma almohada de Key y las piernas cruzadas una sobre la otra.

El rubio se sonrojó y se cubrió con una sábana.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—Musitó, sin poder añadirle ése toque enojado a su voz.

Taemin sonrió y le alborotó el pelo, como solía pasar al revés entre ellos, cuando el bailarín principal era mucho más joven.

—Onew estaba preocupado porque no despertabas así que me mandó a ver si aún vivías.

Kibum sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo. Pero, ¿por qué sentía que algo faltaba?

—Entonces, ¿quieres decir que acabas de llegar y te quedaste ahí acostado?—Preguntó, inseguro.

Esta vez fue Taemin quien se sonrojó. Inmediatamente, se sentó y desvió la vista del mayor.

—Ehm. Pues... digamos que me quedé observándote un rato.— Confesó, con más valor del que Kibum había tenido jamás en toda su vida.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Kibum sentía los ojos fuera sus órbitas y hasta el tatuaje comenzó a picarle.

—Sí.—Respondió el menor.—También digamos que... Te besé mientras dormías.

Las cuatro palabras salieron de la boca gruesa y grande del maknae pero tardaron algo en ser procesadas por el cerebro del rubio. Casi un minuto entero.

—¿Hyung?—Dijo Taemin, acercándose más a él.—¿Estás bien?

Key lo miró.

Estaba sorprendido, estaba asombrado, estaba... feliz.

La euforia estaba consumiendo su menudo cuerpo antes de poder saltar de su lugar hacia Taemin y caerle encima del pecho, sonriendo como un drogado y dejando al menor respirando entrecortadamente por la acción.

—¿Hyung?—Repitió Lee.—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Quieres entenderme?—Preguntó y descolocó por completo al menor.

Taemin se medió sentó, con  Kibum encima, y lo miró con la duda pintada en la cara.

—¿Cómo?

Kibum sonrió y se acercó al pelinegro.

—Así.

Sus brazos se engancharon rápidamente al cuello del más bajo y su boca embonó en la ajena como una mano en un guante. Dejó caer los párpados con suavidad y los labios acorazonados de movieron acompasadamente contra la boca grande y bulbosa de Taemin. Había terminado por tirar al menor sobre el colchón mientras lo besaba.

Lee Taemin estaba experimentando el shock mental más grande en su vida. Pero, tonto no era, y más veloz que un rayo, aseguró la cintura del rubio con las manos mientras respondía —por fin— al beso que venía deseando desde el momento en que notó sus ansias de comprender a su mayor.

Pronto, eran un revoltijo de extremidades. Kibum se aferraba dulcemente a la boca gruesa del menor y Taemin giraba su rostro para obtener un mejor ángulo de la boca ajena. Hacía calor, y no era por el clima.

De un momento a otro, Taemin había logrado levantar el borde de la camiseta de dormir del mayor. Kibum suspiró en su boca y trazó un camino de pequeñísimos y húmedos besos en la línea de su mandíbula. El pelinegro buscaba a tientas, con los dedos, el tatuaje del otro. A su paso, sólo provocaba más reacciones acaloradas de Key. Unos suspiros adorables y uno que otro gemido perdido, por ejemplo.

Key se separó de él justo cuando había tocado su tatuaje oscuro por primera vez. Aún estaban el uno sobre el otro. Los cabellos de ambos estaban desordenados, sudados. Sus labios eran una historia parecida; rojos y húmedos. El mayor de los dos bailarines le sonrió preciosamente.

—Mi tatuaje es el reflejo de todo el jodido esfuerzo por el que tuve que pasar para estar donde estoy ahora.—Comenzó mientras los dedos le picaban, nervioso.— Es la razón por la cual me despertaba cada mañana en mis días de trainee, con las rodillas rojas, los pies molidos y la garganta hecho un asco, y aún así; no me rendía.

Taemin acarició el tatuaje de Key con los dedos mientras no dejaba de verlo a los ojos.

—Dijiste que querías entenderme, pero no sé si puedas hacerlo.—Sus labios habían empezado a temblar.— Porque no soy alguien frío, calculador e insensible. Y tampoco soy alguien cálido, amable y lindo.—Sus manos acunaron la cara de Taemin.— Soy Kibum. No soy una cosa ni la otra. Sólo sé que la vida no es fácil, que es una jodida mierda el tener que esforzarte cuando otros consiguen lo mismo sólo con ser guapos, que soy muy impulsivo, que me gusta bailar, que siento que mi baile es nada junto al tuyo porque todos lo creen así, que mi voz también es nula pero me gusta así...—Sus ojos se habían aguado. Estaba abriéndose frente a la persona que jamás pensó que lo haría.—Que creo que estoy enamorado de ti, que no noté cuando te convertiste en un hombre y que me arrepiento de ello.

Taemin pudo haberlo dejado terminar su monólogo. Tal vez debió hacerlo. Pero simplemente no podía ver llorar a Kibum en su lado sensible. Porque tal vez no fuera ni frío ni cálido, pero era una persona asombrosamente cariñosa. Así que lo besó con la boca abierta y las manos deseosas de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo.

Kibum sonrió a la mitad de un beso y apartó al menor.

—¿Algún día vas a dejarme hablar?—Rió, sin poder hacerse el enojado.

Lee le acarició la mejilla con la mano y le robó un pequeño beso.

—No quiero oír algo que ya sé.—Exclamó antes de invertir las posiciones y quedar encima del cuerpo ajeno.— Cuando te miré a los ojos en la playa, supe todo lo que querías estipular en tu tatuaje. Supe los días de dolor que sufriste cuando trainee y el pánico que tenía al sentir que nunca serías escogido.—Besó de nuevo su linda y diminuta boca.— Pero también sé cuales son tus ambiciones y que tu pasión es estar en el escenario. Con nosotros.— Se acercó a su oído.— Conmigo.

Key se rió, apenado y escondió la cara en el cuello del menor.

—Cuando te vi a los ojos, supe lo estúpidamente enamorado que estoy de ti.

La súbita confesión golpeó y tlaceó al mayor de los dos.  Apartó su cara del cuello de Taemin y sólo atinó a suspirar antes de que el pelinegro volviera a robarle el aliento en un beso largo y que le dió vueltas.

—Tal vez no te entienda, Kibum.—Dijo, casi con pesar.— Pero quiero entenderte. ¿Me das la oportunidad?

 

 

 

Los dedos de Kibum pasearon por la espalda ligeramente delgada de Taemin. Las marcas de sus momentos de pasión pasados aún estaban plasmadas en la piel casi tan blanca como la suya.

Los besos del menor se repartían en su cuello y en sus clavículas, mientras murmuraba duramente contra estas partes lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo mucho que había esperado para poder demostrarle el amor que le profesaba.

La cama estaba hecha un desastre y ya no había una sola almohada en ella.

Taemin empujaba fuerte contra el cuerpo ajeno y Kibum se deshacía en sus brazos. El pelinegro se había trepado más sobre el otro y Key besaba con devoción sus tetillas, sus pectorales y sus abdominales.

—Espera.— Jadeó Taemin, teniendo al rubio al borde del clímax.— Espera, por favor.

Kibum rodó los ojos y lo miró molesto.

—¿Es enserio? ¡Estamos a la mitad de...

Taemin encendió la luz de la mesita de noche y le dió la espalda a Kibum, revelando una bonita sorpresa.

— _Voilà._

En una preciosa caligrafía en cursiva y con decoraciones alusivas a las estrellas y la luna, estaba escrito en negro total y oscuro.

**_When my world is falling apart,_ **

**_that's when I look at you_ **

El tatuaje parecía resplandecer en la piel del menor y Kibum no resistió el impulso de besarle  cálida y tiernamente la cintura a su novio. Casi lloraba.

Taemin giró y besó directamente los labios rosas del rubio. Sus manos estaban en las mejillas ajenas y las acariciaban con mucha delicadeza. Una que otra lágrima temeraria viajaba por ellas.

—¿Te gusta?

—Eres un idiota, Lee Taemin.—Gimoteó contra su boca.— Ahora, ¿cómo esperas que me sienta bien con mi tatuaje si el tuyo es mil veces más lindo?

El pelinegro lo besó de nuevo.

—Tu tatuaje es más hermoso que el mío, Kibum. El tuyo fue el que me llevó a hacerme el mío.—Sus besos bajaron hacia el cuello níveo y delicado.—Eres lo único que me hace pensar que, por más que esta vida sea complicada, vale la pena.

Key se alzó contra el cuerpo del maknae y le dejó más acceso a su cuello.

—Te odio. Me dejas a la mitad de un orgasmo y después me pones cursi.—Gruñó mientras Taemin volvía a la actividad que habían dejado inconclusa.

El bailarín principal rió contra sus omóplatos.

—También te quiero, Kibum.

 

****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Republicando mis viejos (y más queridos fanfics). <3


End file.
